


Test Your Limits

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, eddie is a growing hormonal boy and is experiencing a lot of things for the first time, richie is glad he gets to experience it with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Eddie is a growing, hormonal teenage boy who experiences a lot of new feelings, really quickly.Richie is just glad his best friend wants him just as bad.





	Test Your Limits

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of a two paged reflection paper for my psychology class

Hormones and body changes are normal for teenagers to experience. Sexual attraction can sometimes mix with platonic and romantic attraction, however, thus forcing teens to come to terms with their sexuality. Or, at least recognize it.

Yet, that’s not it for Eddie Kaspbrak. He’s known about his sexuality for years now, even at seventeen. He’s known that he’s gay for a long time. It’s just he’s never felt sexually attracted to anyone, ever. 

 

He and his friends are sitting at their lunch table, Ben and Bev going on and on about how the previous night they had their first time. Everyone’s listening so intently, except for Eddie. He couldn’t care less, so he tunes out, twirling the plastic fork in his hand.

“What’s wrong, Eds?” Richie asks, interrupting Beverly mid-sentence.

“That was rude,” Stan says, “Bev was talking.”

“Sorry.” He’s not. “Anyway, Eds. You’ve not said a word, or commented or congratulated Ben for getting laid.”

“So what? That’s not my business. I also don’t feel like hearing about the genitals of some of my best friends and what was done with them. No thanks. Sorry you guys, but congrats, I guess,” Eddie goes to put his earbuds in, but Richie yanks him out of his hand.

“Hey!”

Richie toys with the ear buds in his hand, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face. He raises his eyebrows, licking his lips, “What, you jealous or something?”

And in that moment, Eddie feels heat pool at his abdomen and suddenly he feels very embarassed.   
“No, I-I’m not jealous, Rich.. Don’t be stupid..”

Richie narrows his eyes, ready to speak.

“Leave him alone, Richie,” Mike speaks, “Not everyone wants sex, you know. Have you thought about that?”

Eddie sputters, mouth open, but not knowing what to say. He watches Richie lean forward, touching his cheek.

“I bet you’re a freak,” Richie says, almost purring. Nobody else hears it but Eddie, who’s now a blushing and flustered mess.

“You shouldn’t say things like that.”

“Just speaking the truth,” Richie says louder, raising his hands in defense. “It’s a joke, Eddie. Take a chill pill, geez.”

Eddie stands up, huffing, and angrily walks away.

The rest of the group stares at Richie, all having a look of irritation present on their faces.

“What the fuck did you say to him?” Stan asks.

“I-”

“Let him be,” Bill sighs, “I-If he doesn’t w-want to hear or talk about sex, you can’t make him.”

“I didn’t!” Richie groans, “I just.. Made a really dirty joke and Eddie didn’t really.. He didn’t like it.”

“What a surprise,” Bev rolls her eyes.

“You should go apologize to him.” Ben says.

“Yeah, because I totally know where he is.” The sarcasm drips from Richie’s voice.

“Try your truck.”

“Why my truck, Ben? What do you know?”

“He usually sits in the bed of it when he gets upset or angry about something.”

The air gets suddenly uncomfortable and both Stan and Mike stand up at the same time to leave. 

“Alright, I’m going.” Richie gets to his feet, shoving one of his books in his bag.

“O-Oh, tell Eddie while you’re with him that I’m hosting a sleepover tonight and he’s invited. Y-You all a-are.”

“Got it, Big Bill.”

Richie heads out of the side entrance, eyeing the vehicles until they land on his own. He sees Eddie’s legs hang over the edges and he rolls his eyes.  _ Such a drama queen.. _

“Hey, Princess!” He calls out, getting closer. He rests his arms on the sides, shoving Eddie’s legs inside.

“How did you know I was here?”

“Little birdy told me.”

“Fucking..  _ Ben..  _ I told him that in secret..”

Richie laughs, leaning against his truck. “C’mon, sit up, I wanna talk to you.”

“No,” Eddie says, but is immediately pulled up so he’s sitting on the edge.

Richie crowds his space and hugs him, wrapping his arms around his waist and buries his head into Eddie’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

Eddie weaves his hands into Richie’s hair, hooking his ankles behind Richie. To anybody else, they’d look like a couple. Except they aren’t.

“Don’t apologize..”

“You know I gotta. I was being a dick and I said some things that I shouldn’t have. You even told me that I shouldn’t. I should’ve respected your boundaries about not wanting to talk about sex.”

“Richie,” Eddie sighs, gently moving his head from his chest, “That’s not why I got angry.”

“Then what is it?”

“I was jealous.. Of Ben and Bev.. They have sexual attraction towards the other and I’ve never felt that toward anybody.” 

Richie tilts his head, “Really?”

“Yeah, but it’s changed a bit in the last twenty minutes,” Eddie mentally curses at himself for pretty much exposing himself.

“Is that so?”

Eddie doesn’t answer. Instead, he pushes Richie back so he can jump down, but the space isn’t wide enough, and he ends up sliding down him, his groin coming in contact with Richie’s sides. He shudders, the friction making him blush. He hopes Richie doesn’t notice.

Richie does. He smirks down at the smaller boy, tilting his head up with his pointer finger and thumb. 

“Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” Eddie squeaks out. His eyes dart to Richie’s lips, and back to his eyes. He knows he’s been caught when the gap between their faces suddenly get closer. Richie’s breath is hot when it hits his face, the other with his hands wrapped around his neck.

Eddie’s mouth is parted slightly, breathing getting heavier. Richie nudges his nose against his friend’s, leaning down until their lips are grazing. One more movement and they’d be kissing.

When Eddie tries to go up on his tiptoes, a voice calls out from behind them:

“Hey! You two! Shouldn’t you be in class right now?”

Richie turns quickly, one of the assistant principals standing in the corridor of the entrance they’d come out of. Eddie retracts his hands quickly, letting them fall down his friend’s chest, nails scratching lightly on the way down. He hears Richie swallow.

“Kiss your boyfriend on your own time! Get inside before I give you detention, the both of you!”

Eddie’s suddenly aware of how bad that looked, even though it was exactly what she had seen. He breaks free of Richie’s grip and quickly walks back in the building, Richie following close behind. 

When the authority figure is gone, Richie pulls Eddie against him, his chest pressed against Eddie’s back. His lips move against his skin, “This..  _ discussion..  _ Isn’t over..”

Eddie feels like he’s going to melt into him. He nods quickly, his knees trying not to buckle underneath of him, but then the heat is no more and Richie’s already halfway down the hallway when he shouts, “Oh! Bill’s having us all over tonight. Be there, Spaghetti.”

Eddie stands in place, blinking rapidly, wondering if everything that’s happened,  _ happened. _

It did.

* * *

 

Eddie knocks at Bill’s door at exactly eleven at night, Mike answering it.

“Hey, Eddie!”

“Hey,” He greets, “Everyone here already?”

“Yeah, for a while now. We thought Richie didn’t tell you earlier, or that you just weren’t coming.”

Eddie brushes him off, blushing at the mention of Richie. “No, my mother had to take some extra convincing to let me stay the night.”

“Why?”

He feels Mike’s gaze on him and remembers how the assistant principal caught he and Richie nearly kissing against his truck.

“Uh, the principal caught Richie and I outside. She didn’t say she was gonna call our parents, but I guess she did. My mom was pissed. But it’s not like I was skipping class, it was just lunch.”

Mike shrugs, “Who knows? The faculity of our school is fuckin’ weird.”

“Right,” Eddie nods, then quickly pushing through to the living room, eyes landing directly to Richie.

“Hey, Eddie!” Bev calls out, “You’re just in  time for a round of Truth or Dare.”

“Can I not?”

“No, you gotta. Come sit,” She pats the space between her and Richie. Eddie closes his eyes and tries not to groan.

“It’s B-Ben’s turn.”

Ben shifts to face Stan, smirking, “Truth or Dare, Stanley?”

“Truth.” Maybe, it’s not the best response.

“Who do you like?”

“..Dare.”

“Okay, I  _ dare  _ you to tell us who you like.”

Stan covers his face, “You’re such an asshole.. It’s Mike, are you happy?”

“I bet he is,” Richie smiles when he sees Mike grinning ear-to-ear.

“Shut up, Richie. It’s your turn.”

Richie looks around the circle, pretending like he’s having a hard time to decide, but then: “Eds! Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Eddie bites his lip, watching Richie get closer.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Eddie’s eyes widen, choosing the route that Stan took, and says, “Dare.”

Richie just shakes his head, licking his lips, his face getting closer to his own, “You guys know that it’s easy to counter that..”

“Just dare him to do something already!” Bev shouts.

“Alright, alright.. Then, I  _ dare  _ you to kiss me.”

Eddie’s cheeks turn pink and he immediately lets out an embarrassing protest of, “Never Have I Ever-”

“That’s not the game,” Richie takes hold of his cheek, his fingers brushing over the soft skin.

“I feel like we shouldn't be watching this..” Bill says to no one. 

“Yeah,” Mike agrees, “Should we turn around?”

They all leave the room when Eddie leans up into Richie’s space, kissing him soundly, lips between lips.

“Richie-”

“Is it me?”

“What?” Eddie whispers, “What’re you talking about.”

“You said earlier that you’ve never thought about anybody sexually before, but it changed.. Is that person you were talking about, me?”

Eddie lets out a whimper, “Yes..”

Richie leans in, kissing him once more, trying to grab at his hips to place him on his lap, but his intentions are soiled when the group comes back into the room.

“Okay, please don’t suck face all night.” Stan looks between the two.

“Maybe,” Ben says loudly, “We should just all go to bed, yeah?”

It's a unanimous decision. 

Everyone gets situated in their spots, Eddie about to turn the light off. Before he does, he catches a glimpse of Ben opening his wallet and handing something to Richie.

He turns the light off before they notice him watching, crawling over to Richie when he lays down. Eddie cuddles up to him, throwing his leg over Richie’s.

“This okay?”

“Yes,” Richie brings Eddie’s knuckles to his mouth, kissing each one.

“Are we gonna talk about.. This?”

“Tomorrow, okay? Go to sleep, Eds.”

* * *

 

Richie wakes up hours later, the feeling of something-- or  _ someone  _ moving against him, and when he looks down slowly, knowing exactly what’s happening, he still lets out a slew of curses. Eddie’s grinding against high thigh, lips parted, small whines escaping him. When they get increasingly louder, he has to shake him awake.

“Eddie, Eddie. C’mon, wake up..”

“Wha-?” Eddie stretches, “It’s still dark out, why are you waking me up,” he feels himself constricted in his shorts, “and why am I..” 

Richie stands up quickly, taking Eddie’s hand to pull him to the kitchen before he can finish the sentence.

“What?”

“You were grinding on me in your sleep.”

In the dark, Eddie knows that Richie sees him blushing. 

Richie peers out to the other five sleeping figures before closing the wooden shutter doors.

“You want me?”

“..Right here?”

“Yes, Eddie.”

“Right now?”

Richie rolls his eyes,  _ “Yes,  _ Eddie.. Come here..”

Neither of them move for a moment, Eddie slowly walking towards the other boy. His eyes are filled with lust and so much want, and it turns Eddie on even more. 

“Right now,” Eddie nods his head and that’s all Richie needs before surging into his space, almost instantly coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. He props his thigh out, smirking against Eddie’s lips.

“What are you doing?”

“Go ahead,” Richie pats his thigh.

“I still don’t understand.” Eddie tugs Richie’s bottom lip into his mouth.

“So hot.. You grinding against me..”

Eddie begins to protest, but Richie pulls him flushed against his chest, his legs separating on each side of his thigh.

“Go on, baby boy.. Wanna watch you fall apart.”

Eddie inhales deeply, grasping Richie’s shoulder, his head falling to the crook of his neck. He rolls his hips against his friend, squeezing him when he moves. Lips press against Richie’s neck involuntarily, licking and biting, moaning into his skin.

Richie moves his thigh up higher, making Eddie let out a high pitched moan that has him praying to every single god out there, that their friends haven’t woken up. 

Eddie clutches onto the back of Richie’s neck tighter, panting and sucking on his skin, loving when he squirms underneath of his touch.

“Fuck, Eddie,” A moan escapes Richie as he throws his head back; Eddie grinds down on him harder at the sound of approval, and he swears he’s going to hell from how filthy all of this is. His hips rock against him in a steady movement, Richie squeezing his hips, beginning to hold his waist and guide him in a way that has them both out of breath.

“Oh, fuck..” Eddie mutters, breath tickling Richie’s throat, “I’m gonna come, Rich..  _ fuckfuckfuck..”  _ His movements slow down after he comes, hand sliding under the waistband of Richie’s pajama bottoms.

“Ed- Eddie, what’re you doing?”

Eddie pumps him a few times to get Richie to where he needs to be, and it doesn’t take long for him to get there, already so worked up. He bites Eddie’s neck to conceal his moan when his orgasm rips through his body.

After their breathing slows and they calm down, Eddie pulls his hand out of Richie’s pants and washes his hands off in the sink.

“You’re so dirty, Kaspbrak. Never would have known you’d be like this in bed.”

“You’ve pictured me in bed before?”

Richie smirks, pulling Eddie’s arms around his neck, “Maybe once or twice..”

“Filthy,” Eddie mocks, leaning in to press his lips to Richie’s.

“So hot,” Richie grins against his mouth, tongue slipping in.

Neither of them ever pictured a Friday night where they’d be getting off in Bill’s kitchen and making out against his sink.

 

Bill never imagined hearing it either. 

He’s going to kill them in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
